List of Deaths
This page lists deaths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. List of Deaths= } |'47+' Villagers |Evil Queen |Black Knights ordered to kill the villagers after they refuse to reveal Snow White's location. |Definite |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|Maleficent |Greg Mendell |rowspan="2"|Killed to save Hook. |rowspan="2"|Resurrected |- |Tamara |- |style="text-align:right;background:#3399FF;"|2 |style="background:#3399FF;"|21 | |Kurt Flynn |Regina Mills |Arrested by Sheriff Graham and killed by Regina for refusing to let Owen Flynn live in Storybrooke. |Apparent |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="2"|01 | |Greg Mendell |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from his body when he refused to give up Henry to the Lost Boys. |Definite |- | |Tamara |Mr. Gold |Heart ripped out and crushed when she apologizes for Neal's death. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|05 | |Liam Jones |Himself |Dies from Dreamshade poisoning after attempting to prove to his brother that the plant can heal wounds. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|06 | |Black Knight |Evil Queen |Killed by the Queen to demonstrate what dead actually looks like. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="2"|10 | |Mother Superior |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from her body. |Resurrected |- | |Medusa |Herself |Looked into her own reflection when trying to turn Snow White into stone. |Apparent |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="4"|11 | |Felix |Peter Pan |Heart ripped out and crushed to complete the Dark Curse. |Definite |- | |The Shadow |Tinker Bell |Captured in the coconut and burnt by fire. |Apparent |- | |Peter Pan |Mr. Gold |Stabbed by the dagger to protect Mr. Gold's family. |Definite |- | |Mr. Gold |Himself |Sacrificed himself to save the ones he loves. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|12 | |Walsh |Emma Swan |Pushed off the top of an apartment whilst trying to kill Emma. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|13 | |Flying Monkey |Evil Queen |Transformed into a soft toy in order to save Roland. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|15 | |Neal Cassidy |Emma Swan |Neal asked Emma to separate himself and his father, sacrificing himself, so the Wicked Witch's identity could be revealed. |Definite |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="5"|19 |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|Flying Monkeys |Emma Swan |rowspan="4"|Killed to protect Henry. |rowspan="4"|Apparent |- |Hook |- |Regina Mills |- |David Nolan |- | |Prince Charming |Snow White |Regina removed Prince Charming's heart and Snow White crushed it to cast the Dark Curse. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|20 | |Zelena |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the dagger to avenge Neal. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|22 | |Bridge Troll |Evil Queen |Crushed by the Evil Queen to prove what happens to people that fail her. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;" rowspan="3"|01 |rowspan="2"| |King of Arendelle |rowspan="2"|N/A |rowspan="2"|Drowned whilst travelling between Misthaven and Arendelle. |rowspan="2"|Apparent |- |Gerda |- | |Ice Monster |Regina Mills |Burnt by Regina in order to protect Marian. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|05 | |Ice Warrior |Regina Mills & Emma Swan |Destroyed whilst attempting to prevent Emma and Regina finding Elsa and Ingrid. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|06 | |Colette |Ogres |Sacrificed herself so her daughter, Belle, could escape an ogre attack. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|07 | |Helga |Ingrid |Accidentally frozen by Ingrid, who attempted to injure the Duke. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|10 | |Ingrid |Herself |Sacrificed herself to revert the Spell of Shattered Sight after discovering her sister loved her. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|12 | |Chernabog |Emma Swan |As he tries to kill Emma on the top of her car, she violently breaks and he is catapulted over the town border, reverting to nothing. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|13 | |'3' Guards |Maleficent |Burnt guards so she, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Prince Charming and Snow White can cross the bridge leading to the Tree of Wisdom. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|02 | |Farzeen Shahmed |Jafar |Choked to death after sending his genie far from Agrabah. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|03 | |Grendel |Jafar |Stabbed to death. |Definite |- | |Bandersnatches |Will Scarlett |Stabbed to death leading to mate's death. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|04 | |Akil |Amara |Poisoned by wine to prove to Jafar the importance of magic. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|05 | |Orang |Cyrus |Pushed to death when trying to stop Cyrus escaping. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|06 | |Carpenter |Boro Grove |Turned into a tree in Boro Grove. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="3"|07 | |Ulima |N/A |Died of Unknown causes. |Definite |- | |Mirza |Jafar |Killed to get revenge on the Sultan. |Definite |- | |Dragon |Alice |Killed by Alice to protect her father. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|09 | |Lizard |Herself |Accidently wished herself to death so Will could feel something for her. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|11 | |Anastasia |Jafar |Stabbed to death after Will gets his heart back. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|12 | |Cyrus |Jafar |Stabbed to death so Amara would help with his spell. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|13 | |Sultan |Jafar |Drowned in order to understand Jafar's pain. |Definite |- | |Amara |Jafar |Murdered in an attempt to prevent her from returning the water that saved her life to the Well of Wonders. |Definite |} |-|Death Stats= Coming Soon! In this section you will find: *Number of deaths per season *Number of deaths in present day vs. flashbacks *Killer Rankings (number of kills per character) Are you thinking of some other kind of statistics that would be a cool addition to this upcoming section? Don't hesitate, 'suggest it here!!'